


Chanukah Lights

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: Bucky spends his first Hanukkah with your family!Fluffy meet the family stuff where reader introduces Bucky to her holiday
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Chanukah Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Hanukkah is like a month away, but I really wanted to write this. I’m half Jewish and have celebrated Hanukkah my entire life, so this is heavily inspired by my family and how we celebrate. Everyone celebrates differently so please don’t yell at me if something isn’t the traditional way. You don’t need to be Jewish to read this, I honestly think it’s adorable no matter what! Let me know what you guys think!!

November brought about your favorite season. The weather feels frosty, so you get to wear all of your cozy sweaters. It’s acceptable to have peppermint everything, from hot chocolate to perfumes. The minute Thanksgiving ends the house is decorated from ceiling to floor in snowflakes, tinsel, and snowmen. 

Winter also meant Hanukkah. The eight-day celebration of lights you celebrated every year around December time. It was a holiday filled with lighting candles, eating latkes, and spinning the dreidel to win gelt. It meant being around family and celebrating the miracle of the oil that lasted longer than it should have. 

It was the first time you had someone to share the holiday with. Usually, you went to your parents alone and had to listen to your Bubbe ask when you would bring home a ‘nice Jewish boy’. But this time you had Bucky. He loved learning about your culture and religion and was excited to share the holiday you loved. He had celebrated a few holidays with you, and always read about them for hours before, but this was the first time he would be meeting your family. 

.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．

“Should I change my shirt- I’m going to change,” he said freaking out before you left the house. 

“You look great, we’re going to be late!” you shouted at him from the other room. He changed his shirt anyway and helped you grab the bunch of gifts and little bags of gelt. Within 5 minutes you were in the car headed to celebrate. 

“Do they know about the whole winter soldier thing?” he asked in the car shyly.

“Yeah, but they won’t bring it up. I promise,” you replied.

“They’re still okay with me coming?” 

“Of course! They know you aren’t him. Their biggest concern is the fact you’re not Jewish.” he laughed and you didn’t have the heart to tell him you weren’t joking. 

.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．

You arrived at your parent’s house and were instantly swarmed by nieces, a nephew, and cousins hugging you. They all introduced themself to Bucky and then hugged him as well. He looked at you and shrugged and hugged back. They begged for him to play spin the dreidel, knowing they could easily win tons of chocolate from the newcomer. Your parents greeted you in another round of hugs and kisses, embracing Bucky and welcoming him to the family. He looked surprised that they were so happy to see him, but hid it well. The next few minutes turned into a flurry of introducing him to your siblings, aunt, uncle, and grandparents. He looked overwhelmed at the number of family members but smiled and said hi to everyone anyway.

“It’s nice to meet you,” your bubbe said smiling. 

“It’s nice to be here Mrs.,” he said in response.

“Call me Bubbe, everyone does!” she laughed at his formality.

“Bubbe?” he asked perplexed

“It’s Yiddish for grandmother,” you let him know. He nodded along.

After introducing him to everyone you got out the gelt and dreidel to play with the younger members of the family while the rest of the adults finished up dinner. Being the youngest adult in the family, your job was to entertain the children as best as possible during the holidays. But it wasn’t a bother, you loved hanging out with the kids and eating candy alongside them. You explained the rules to the supersoldier and handed him a chart of what each character meant before dividing out the gelt evenly. Everyone got 10 pieces of gelt and the game started.

When the game ended all the kids had fallen as far in love with your boyfriend as you had. He lost and pouted at the kids playfully.

“You have 70 pieces of chocolate now! I have none, how’s that fair little miss?” he asked your niece.

She giggled and handed him two pieces of chocolate, “Now I got 68 and you have 2! It’s totally fair Bucky!” he laughed and thanked her for the chocolate. 

You got up to help your bubbe with plating brisket while Buck stayed with the kids. 

“He’s good with them,” she nudged you nodding over to the man.

“Yeah, he is,” you agreed.

“When are you gonna have some, I want more family!” 

“Oh sheket it Babbe, we haven’t been going out that long!” You laughed.

.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．

After dinner was plated everyone ate quickly and caught each other up on their lives. Your brother and his husband announced they planned to adopt again, your aunt got a job promotion, and your niece proudly proclaimed she was turning 8 soon. You gave vague answers, not being allowed to divulge too much of your job due to SHIELD rules. 

Before long it was time to light the candles and the entire family crowded around one menorah. It was the first night so only two candles were lite. Everyone recited the prayers and Bucky read them from a paper along. The little kids started the songs and everyone was content for the moment. 

After the lighting, it was time for the presents and the family piled onto the couches and floor of the living room passing out presents. Since you wouldn’t be able to see everyone the entire holiday you gave out all your presents today. Bucky received a few wrapped presents and looked at you stunned. Your mom had got him a mug that said: “It’s my first Hanukkah” that had everyone laughing, Bubbe knitted a scarf, and you got him a new journal. The kids were all playing with the various dolls and lego sets they got. You admired the presents from your siblings and everyone hugged and thanked each other. 

The night wrapped up after eating your weight in donuts, and it was the happiest you’ve been in a few weeks. You said goodbye and found Bucky talking to your Bubbe before leaving. In the car, you asked about their conversation.

“She wanted to make sure we would raise our children Jewish,” he laughed.

“She didn’t! We’re not even married, jeez!”

“S’okay, after today we are totally raising them Jewish, I mean maybe celebrate Christmas and Easter too but mostly Jewish!”

You giggled at his excitement, “Okay, you sure you’re cool with that? I mean you are Christian.”

“I’m sure. Christmas is nice and all but it’s all about the presents. Everyone there was more excited to be together and celebrate in general. I want our kids to feel that love.”

“Okay, we need kids first but I’m game.

Bucky laughed and grabbed your hand and you drove home. Your favorite season was just the slightest better now that it was shared with your love.

**Author's Note:**

> Latkes- Potato Pancakes
> 
> Gelt- Chocolate Coins 
> 
> Dreidel- A game played with a 4 sided spinning top
> 
> Menorah- A 9 spot candle holder that’s lit each night of Hanukkah


End file.
